Secretos
by Guaduchi
Summary: Jack está enamorado y tiene pensado ganar el corazón de la afortunada..pero ¿lo logrará?..y más aún con un mal asechando y con un brasileño celoso...Entren y averiguenlo..
1. Chapter 1

**Pss este fic es para apoyer ezta zerie ke x cierto me guzta baztante...pero en vizta de ke no hay muxios fics aki ezta mi aporte.. w..En fin los dejo kon el primer kap..¬¬ advertencia es medio raro.. x.x **

** I**

El chico giró con furia mientras apretaba sus puños, se maldijo un par de veces para luego calmarse, no podía permitir que Wuya lo viera de esa forma y mucho menos iba a dar una explicación sobre lo que le pasaba. Se vio en el espejo del baño y después de lavarse la cara se rió por la expresión que le dejaba el desamor. Ahí estaba Jack Spicer el genio muriéndose por dentro.

-Que voy a hacer...- se dijo mientras se apoyaba débilmente en el lavamanos- jamás en este loco mundo pensé en enamorarme de esa persona...¡Por qué!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí?- gritó Wuya

-Nada...- saliendo del lugar con una toalla cubriéndolo a duras penas

-Vístete y prepárate ya que un Sheng Gon Wu está por salir...-

-Si...claro como digas...-

No duró mucho tiempo en alistarse y arreglar a sus tropas robóticas para empezar el ataque a un lugar nunca antes imaginado.

-¡El Sheng Gon Wu está en la Cine!- a puntó del colapse al ver como sus tropas se sentaban a ver la película

-No seas idiota...nunca dije nada de un Sheng Gon Wu...- tomando unas palomitas

-Blah blah blah... me voy- saliendo del lugar

Mientras caminaba se decía una y otra vez lo ingenuo que había sido usualmente ella habría hecho uno de esos movimientos extraños. Pasó frente a una vitrina donde observó con detenimiento un vestido rosa claro aunque le llamó más la atención el conjunto al lado de la fina prenda, una pantalón crema acompañado de una blusa negra con las palabras "Bad Girl" en rojo. Perfecto para ella pensó.

-Kimiko...- dijo por lo bajo. No pasó mucho antes de tener en sus manos envuelto con una bello papel el obsequio y guindado una tarjeta.- Para Kimiko...de...de..."Un admirador secreto"-

Los chicos llegaron de su entrenamiento, todos después de bañarse se tiró en su cama a descansar, la chica de cabello negro se abrió paso hasta llegar a su cuarto. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el obsequio que allí le esperaba...y más aún al ver lo de Admirador Secreto. Raimundo se asomo pues se le hacía extraño el silencio por parte de la chica.

-Hey a que te pasa...- dijo con voz de fastidio

-Mira Rai – mostrando la tarjeta

-¿Admirador Secreto?- dijo el brasileño arqueando una ceja

-Disculpen por la intromisión pero que es un Admirador Secreto- dijo el pequeño Omi quien por error había escuchado la conversación

-Es alguien que gusta de ti pero no se atreve a decirlo...- trato de explicar el vaquero del lugar

-Sigo sin entender-

-Veras Omi lo que Clay quiso decir es ...vamos a explicártelo con un ejemplo- el moreno empezó a hablar- digamos que a ti te gusta una chica-

-Aja...-

-Entonces te da pena decírselo por lo que empiezas a mandarle regalos, cartas y cosas así hasta que ella descubra que eres tú o hasta que se lo digas..-

-Ya veo, entonces querido Raimundo tu has de ser el admirador de Kimiko ¿Verdad?-

-¡Estás loco!- gritó el moreno mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve color carmesí- ¡Jamás me enamoraría de ella!- señalándola inquisitoriamente

-O si claro como si alguien se fijase en ti- después de mirarse con rabia cada quien se fue por su parte Kimiko a su habitación y Rai salió del lugar

-No entiendo acaso dije algo malo-

-Claro que no pequeño vaquero, solo es falta de madurez- dijo el rubio acomodando su sombrero

-Ya veo-

Ahora descansando bajo la sombra del árbol Raimundo veía con enfado aquella tarjeta que no había devuelto, quien rayos era ese que se atrevía a mandar regalos a su "compañera" eso jamás se lo perdonaría, sería mejor contraatacar. Algo era seguro no dejaría que nadie se la quitase fácilmente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues mil gracias x los reviews... y pss aki les dejo el segundo kapi de mi fic.. òó y bueno pues me gustaria saber XD kien les agrada más como pareja de Kimiko...Jack o Rai..Oo..?**

Dojo se erizó y después de eso sus típicas erupciones salieron a la luz. Los chicos dejaron la limpieza de lado y salieron a la caza del Wu. Clay miraba a Raimundo quien veía con cierto dejo de "celos" la ropa que su compañera llevaba. El pequeño monje jugaba con una cuerda que tenía y pues el dragón trataba de no morir de comezón.

El genio del mal preparaba sus robots para empezar la búsqueda y ataque de los guerreros Xiaolin. Se encaminaron a las montañas de Sudamérica donde se encontraba el Wu conocido como la corona de diamantis capaz de transformar todo lo que el poseyente toque en diamantes. Duraron unos minutos ambos grupos en llegar al lugar, una vez allí el monje se dirigió a Spicer.

-Jack Spicer este Sheng Gong Wu es nuestro...- dijo el pequeño con aires de superioridad

-No me digas enano como si tú, el vaquero sobrealimentado, el brasileño de cara rara y la...- faltó un poco para que la boca del genio cayera al suelo al ver a la japonesa con el conjunto que le había enviado, respiró hondo e intento sonar normal- y la chiquilla gritona me fueran a ganar...- terminando de decirlo se volteó.

-No importa de todos modos el Shen Gong Wu será nuestro- dijo el espíritu acercándose al malo de la película- vamos Jack toma la corona

-He...si claro...Robots..ataquen- dijo el pelirrojo de mala gana, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el grupo.

No duró mucho la ventaja pues como es raro destruyeron con rapidez a los adversarios y fueron a la busca del objeto, una vez arriba los que tomaron el Wu al mismo tiempo fueron Raimundo y Jack, el último con un dejo de rabia dijo cual sería el reto. Aquel que atrapara al ratón de un metro de altura ganaría. Y así todo pasó.

Ahora dejaba de nuevo correr el agua por su lastimado cuerpo, pero que más lastimado que su corazón. Una vez más le habían ganado, lo que más le dolía en este caso, puede ser, que haya sido que él, el brasileño le había derrotado. Ya había visto en varias ocasiones las miradas que el chico le lanzaba a Kimiko por lo que el demonio de los celos había pasado por allí para dejarle dicho sentimiento.

Salió de allí y como cosa rara Wuya no estaba, discutió con ella y para colmo Minina estaba ahí, por lo que el espíritu se alió con el gato y lo dejó. Se sentó en el mueble y sacó un libro, allí varias fotos de la chica que le había robado el corazón. Suspiró. Se sentía tan solo en esa situación, cada vez que la veía se alegraba, le daban ganas de abrazarla y decirle que ya añoraba su figura...su voz..ella...pero no podía, era del bando contrario y peor aun, el brasileño estaba ahí.

Tomó asiento en un escritorio y empezó a escribir, sus mejillas se encontraban rosadas en ese momento, le mandaría esa carta y así se animaría. La chica tomó entre sus manos la carta, otra vez allí el admirador secreto. La abrió con cautela para que ninguno de sus amigos la viera. El vaquero del lugar se acercó por detrás y rió un poco.

-Vaya vaya.,...otra vez tu admirador- dijo el chico con voz baja

-Clay...- tratando de no parecer tan sorprendida...- donde están Rai y Omi

-Aquí no están no te preocupes pequeña...y dime es cierto entonces lo que dije

-Si...- sonrojada- esta vez me mando una carta...-

-Y que te escribió-

-Un poema...-

-No me digas..me permites...- dijo el rubio a lo que la chica accedió, después de un rato- lo tienes comiendo como cerdo.

-¿Clay quien crees que sea?-

-Eso no lo sé...- miró con cierta intriga a su amiga y le preguntó- ¿quién te gustaría que fuera?-

-No lo sé...supongo...que me gustaría que fuese Rai...pero eso lo dudo...- se ruborizó la chica

-Bueno pequeña lo mejor será esperar...- terminando de decir esto el chico se acomodó su sombrero y se fue.

Ahora se quedó viendo un rato aquella carta, suspiró, y se levantó. Si quería descubrir quien era debía estar al pendiente de las letras de todos. Omi... apenas y trataba con las chicas y dudaba de sus habilidades literarias, Clay era su amigo y confidente dudaba que él lo hiciera y mas aun al no encontrar una de sus típicas comparaciones tejanas, seguía Raimundo acaso era posible que el chico que la fastidiaba y le encontraba cosas malas a las cosas que ella hacía fuese su admirador...sonrió y luego hizo un ademán con la mano...era imposible que él fuera. Entonces le quedaban el maestro Fu y Dojo...¡Imposible! después de eso rió un poco.

Por otro lado el brasileño se encontraba sentado en su cuarto. Que podía hacer... convertirse en otro admirador secreto... o decírselo de frente...se quedó pensando y reaccionó...debía empezar a cambiar su actitud para con la chica, se la pasaba criticándole y riéndose de todo lo que le pasara por lo que la mejor manera de iniciar su intento de conquista no era otro más que empezar a ser gentil con ella – aunque claro está no de un día para otro-

El vaquero caminaba por los pasillos del templo cuando tropezó con su maestro quien conversaba con el mini dragón y el pequeño monje de cabeza redonda.

-Y que te pasa querido compañero-

-No es nada Omi-

-Y oye como sigue Kimiko con el asunto de su admirador secreto- preguntó la pequeña lagartija verde

-Pues bien...- reaccionó antes de decir lo de la carta, por la forma en que su compañera abrió el sobre no deseaba que nadie lo supiera así que buscó alguna excusa barata- esperando que le llegue otro regalo

-Ya veo...eso quiere decir..que..¡AHHHHHHH!-

El grito del dragón hizo que los dos faltantes salieran corriendo a toda velocidad a donde el ruido se había escuchado. Una vez allí se enteraron de la aparición de un nuevo Wu. Lo mismo pasó con Wuya quien al lado de Minina fueron en busca del artículo conocido con la sortija de plata encargada de absorber las esperanzas y sueños de las personas y convertirlas en realidad ( cada vez se me ocurren cosas bien raras.. o.o)

Llegaron a una cueva situada en las costas de Venezuela ( XD mi país.. T.T tan bello), según la información de la chica computadora su ubicación exacta era la de Cabo San Román, en la península de Paraguana. Entraron a la caverna goteante, detrás de ellos la mujer gato y el fantasma y mucho más atrás el joven genio del mal. Vieron todos al mismo tiempo el Wu, pero los que lograron llegar vivos fueron Jack y Kimiko.

-Jack te reto a un duelo Xiaolin...- dijo la chica decidida..

-Cuando quieras Kimiko...- dijo el chico como respuesta

Antes de continuar el piso del lugar cedió llevando a Kimiko y a Jack al fondo de un agujero oscuro...


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas!. ..Oo...a bueno pss mil disculpas x la demora..es que como sabran.. al inspiración es una cosa seria...-.- además de que tengo otros fics...¡todos paralizados x la falta de inspiración!.. como sea,...despues de leer el fic de Palin..x cierto...OO.. me encanta! me volvio la musa.. x.x que bien perdida estaba...bueno.. pss vamos a ver...**

**Palin Mounet: la información de con quien queda Kim ...es ¬¬ restringida... ademas que ni yo misma se con quien debería quedar.. estoy medio indecisa al respecto..U... siguele a tu fic que está divino!**

**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: es verdad Jack se las ve negras todos los días...Oo...-.- lo tratan como trapo..pero de que le doy buen final le doy.. **

**Belakikinu-chan: pss primero no soy fanatica del Yaoi... y segundo...no habia pensado en esa pareja.. quien sabe ...**

**ShAd3s.Darkness:... stoy en medio de la confunsión...la pareja predilecta se verá con forma el fic continue..**

**Cley 2000...: pss lo de crear un FF..no es dificil..solo has lo que quieras..es sencillo..y pss lo de los sheng Gong wu...por ahora no pondre ninguno...solo será un podo de lokera...y gracias...es bueno que te guste el fic**

**A ****tods**** les doy 1000000 de graxs x leerle este fic... y muxio más x decirse su opinión.. Byes! Aqui va el cap 3**

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba encima de algo..¿qué había amortiguado su caída?... pensó, con dificultad se levantó, ahí estaba el genio del mal lastimado, se sorprendió al recordar que durante el trayecto, le había tomado la mano al pelirrojo, el cual la abrazó y le susurró que no dejaría que le pasara nada, fue lo último que vio o escuchó antes de tocar el fondo.

Caminó un poco en busca de alguna salida o por lo menos una pequeña luz, pero nada, suspiró y se devolvió a donde se encontraba ahora un aturdido Jack Spicer. El chico la miró recordando lo que hacía unos momentos había hecho y dicho...¡La había protegido! Y para más ahora tenía que mirarla a lo ojos...sintió sus mejillas arder con el corazón a mil por hora...Ninguno de los dos habló.

Faltó poco para que el brasileño se tirará a la oscuridad en busca de la chica, su sangre hervía de furia al no haber hecho algo para salvarla, el pequeño monje lo veía mientras que el vaquero intentaba calmarlo, Wuya ya se había ido junto con la chica gato. El dragón prendió un bombillo a su cabeza y habló.

-Que les parece si vamos a buscarlos...-

-Dojo ¡ya lo había pensado!- se calmó el moreno- pero vamos a necesitar, al menos una linterna

-Pero mi querido Raimundo no necesitamos eso...somos monjes Xiaolin podemos hacer todo- dijo el pequeño monje.

-Así... no me digas...entonces baja tú primero- agarrando al monje de la ropa y ensañándole las penumbras

-Mejor voy por una linterna...- dicho esto el pequeño salió en busca de una..-

-No te preocupes...Kim sabe cuidarse...-

-Lo sé...confió en ella...pero está con Jack Spicer y es él que no me agrada...- asomándose al abismo.

La chica caminaba detrás del genio, ninguno de los dos había hablado. Por fin, la luz se dejó ver, la guardiana del fuego se alegró, en un intento de adelantar a Jack resbaló y él de manera rápida y ágil la atrapó. Se quedaron mirando unos minutos para luego recibir como agradecimiento una bofetada por parte de la japonesa.. Pues que iba a esperar, en el momento de atajarla la tomó de la cintura, quedando ella elevada a unos centímetros del suelo con un Jack Spicer sujetándola por la cintura.

-Oye al menos da las gracias, sin mí estarías en el suelo ahora- dijo e pelirrojo con la mano en su mejilla

-Como sea...- dijo la chica volviendo a caminar- gracias...-

-Ja...cuando quieras...- dijo con una sonrisa que la guerrera de fuego no vio.

Ahora la luz daba en la cara de los perdidos, estaban frente a una extraña estatua con la imagen de un dragón negro con plateado, la chica lo miró un momento aquel animal se parecía un poco a Dojo. Las miradas sorprendida de ambos jóvenes no dejaba mucho que desear, optaron por ver que más había. Siguió un poco su camino hasta llegar a una puerta, llamó levemente a Jack ,quien, se acercó a ella.

Arriba el chico de estatura baja llegó con las sogas y las linternas, el dragón llevó los chicos en su lomo rumbo hacia al abismo oscuro. Por otra parte una sombra observaba como la joven y el chico "extraño" merodeaban por sus terrenos, sin querer tropezó haciendo sonar una pequeña roca la cual para colmo hizo eco. El calor inundó la habitación pues fue la primera reacción por parte de la poseedora de aquel elemento tan peligro...

-¿Quién está ahí?...- dijo la chica sin mostrar el pánico que sentía

-Si... lo mismo...- mencionó torpemente el chico detrás de la guerrera del fuego.

Por unos momentos no se escuchó ruido alguno, la persona escondida entre las sombras no se atrevió a mostrar su rostro, fue entonces cuando se sintieron las presencias de los otros guerreros quienes a toda velocidad venían con el fin de recatar a la chica de las manos perversas de Spicer. Un pequeño y bajo suspiro dejo salir la esencia escondida, sus manos temblorosas apenas y hacían que se aferrara a la pared... se asomó un poco para ver como el resto de los chicos revisaba el lugar asombrados, inclusive la pequeña lagartija de color verde parecía haber tenido un ataque de autoestima al ver la estatua... Por cosas de la vida y del destino sus pies fallaron y calló dejándose al descubrir de las velas, todos voltearon para encontrarse con la figura de una chica de ojos marrones y cabellos oscuros cuyo cuerpo era cubierto por una capa negra...

-Oye quien eres tú...- se acercó a ella la lagartija verde

-La pregunta aquí es...¿Quiénes son ustedes!- dijo parándose y viéndolos un poco asustada.

-Vamos tranquilízate, no te pongas así, no te haremos daño- mencionó el vaquero

-Váyanse!... ustedes no pueden estar aquí o morirán!...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aqui les traigo el cap 4 de esta historia...quiero pedirles a todos..--...-- deisculpas por la larga demora..pero en fin más vale tard que nunk.. Aqui les dejo el cap disfrutenlo...**

**IV**

El silencio no se hizo esperar, todos los presentes veían con temor y repasaban con el mismo sentimiento la figura y las palabras de la chica, ella por su parte se paró con dificultad mientras observa a los demás. Poco a poco se acercó a la estatua del dragón al mismo tiempo en que turnaba su vista entre la lagartija y lo que protegía.

-Todo aquel que pise este templo y no pertenezca a la elite que lo protege será recompensado con la muerte...- cito la chica volteando a ver a todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?- preguntó temeroso el chico brasileño.

-Cada 100 años, el dragón negro sale de su escondite para convertir el mundo en destrucción y caos...el incentivo que necesita para su renacer es la presencia de los cuatro dragones ... aire, agua, fuego y tierra... para una sacerdotisa basta con mirar para percatarse de que son ustedes ellos, además de venir acompañados de Dojo... ¿no?-

-¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos?- dijo la japonesa viendo inquisitoriamente a la chica

-Tienen una presencia muy fuerte...es natural que sepa cosas así...- acercándose a ellos-

-¿Y se puede saber por que seremos nosotros los que volveremos a la vida a esa cosa?- señalando al dragón

-Ya están aquí...es algo inevitable...-

-No tan inevitable como que yo decida no hacerlo- se excuso el dragón del aire

-Pues aunque no lo creas el ya absorbió una parte de sus esencias o al menos lo necesario para sus propósitos ...-

-Pero como señorita...- intervino el vaquero

-Este recinto tiene un conjuro...el dragón oscuro absorberá la mitad de toda esencia fuerte o débil...no obstante ustedes por ser los dragones y máxima representación de los elementos son más fuertes que cualquiera...- tomó una pausa y volteó a ver el dragón- A mi me toco cuidar de que él no despertara...pero está mas que claro que no hice muy bien mi encomienda...-

-No tienes la culpa..si bien este lugar tiene el maleficio que nos dijiste es algo inevitable que él vaya a revivir- la apoyo la joven guerrera del fuego

-Mi trabajo como guardiana era el de evitar que ustedes llegasen-

-¿Y por qué no evitaste que Kimiko y Jack cayeran?- preguntó el tejano.

-No existen coincidencias solo lo inevitable...era inevitable que ellos dos cayeran y que todo esto pasara...todo esta escrito en el libro...-

-¿Libro?- preguntaron todos.

-Si el libro del destino...- dijo extrañada- ¿nunca habían escuchado de él?-

-No nunca les hemos dicho sobre eso...- dijo el dragón miniatura

-Podría decirnos señorita de que se trata eso del libro del destino...- se acercó a ella el pequeño Omi

-Desde el inicio de los tiempos..cuando la tierra era joven un libro apareció...se dice que este mostraba las cosas que iban a suceder en sus páginas...conforme los milenios pasaban las palabras mostraban más del futuro a aquellos que tenían el privilegio de leerlo. Allí están escritos nuestros destinos y se dice que aquella persona con el poder suficiente es capaz de cambiar lo escrito en él...-

-Eso quiere decir que yo puedo cambiar el echo de que caímos acá- dijo el moreno brasileño confiado

-Me temo que no...una parte de la profecía dice que los dragones elegidos para cuidar los elementos, no serán capaces de cambiarlo...al perecer los primeros dragones lo intentaron y no pudieron lograrlo...- explicó la chica.

-Ya veo...- terció la japonesa- ¿Y cuando despertará el demonio?-

-Se dice que cinco meses después de haber absorbido el poder necesario...-

-Entonces tenemos tiempo..¿no?- intervino de nuevo el brasileño

-¿Tiempo para que Raimundo?- cuestionó el pequeño monje

-Pues para conseguir el libro y cambiar el hecho de que llegáramos aquí...-

-Esa idea me gusta vaquero...- intervino el joven tejano.

-Disculpen, no quiero interrumpir, pero si son ustedes los elegidos y el dragón...¿quién es ese?- señalando a Jack Spicer.

-Pues yo soy Jack Spicer el genio del mal...- se enalteció el pelirrojo.

-Es la piedra de nuestro zapato- dijo el brasileño mandándole una mirada de muerte al enamorado

-¡Ven y dímelo acá!- retó el genio

-Pues ya vas a ver...- dijo acercándose enfadado y con el puño casi levantado.

-¡Basta!- gritó el dragón de fuego- No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías, ustedes dos se tragan sus insultos y los sueltan en otro momento y cuando yo este de humor para escuchar sus estupideces...pero ahora es más importante ver que vamos a hacer con el dragón oscuro...-

-Si señora...- dijeron por lo bajo y apenados los dos enamorados.

-Disculpen pero, será mejor que salgamos de aquí- dijo el joven rubio mientras se acomodaba su sombrero- pero antes que nada...señorita sería usted tan amable de decirnos su nombre-

-Perdón...- sonrió- me llamo Adi-

-Pues entonces señorita Adi, es para mi un placer conocerla- dijo como de costumbre, de manera cortés, el joven monje.

-Pienso igual pequeño Omi...-

-Entonces a salir de aquí...- dijo el brasileño.

-Que le pasa maestra- dijo la pequeña chica de ojos azules y cabellos negros.

-Va a despertar...- abrió los ojos, pues estaba meditando- Adi...

-La señorita Adi...eso quiere decir que ella deberá...- dijo mostrándose alarmada y poniendo sus manos en su boca.

-Me temo que si...aunque antes que eso, ella deberá aprender algo muy importante y creó que el indicado de enseñárselo será Funk...-

-El maestro de los monjes Xiaolin...-

-Alice...-

-Si señora- tomando posición de cadete

-Ve y dile a las demás superioras que se preparen...dentro de 5 meses él volverá y necesitaremos preparar a la elegida...- parándose con dificultad y viendo a la chica.

-Si...- ocultando sus ojos azulados, quienes ahora mostraban tristeza.

El sol ya estaba por ponerse y se daba la hermosa vista de la playa. Las rocas eran arropadas por las olas suaves y serenas, todo estaba tranquilo. La brisa movía juguetonamente los cabellos oscuros de la sacerdotisa guardiana de la oscuridad. Todos ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese para detener- lo que en algunos meses- se desataría. Por otra parte, el joven de cabellos rojizos siguió su camino, no sin antes dejar de mirar a la japonesa que traía su obsequio puesto.

La miró un rato, luego desvió la mirada a la chica con la que se habían topado, todo esto del libro del destino le era un poco trillado. Pero, tal vez, esto le podría beneficiar, es decir, con todo esto de cambiar lo escrito en las páginas de dicha enciclopedia, dejaría a la chica de sus sueños distraída, cosa que – de seguro- le sería ventajoso en esto del admirador secreto.

-Bueno chicos, lo mejor será ir al templo- dijo el dragón- Adi...¿vendrás con nosotros?

-Si pequeño Dojo...- sonriéndole a la lagartija y luego dirigiéndose al grupo- claro, sino les molesta que valla con ustedes jóvenes dragones...

-Que va...para mi todo un placer...sería bueno de vez en cuando tener en el templo a una chica linda...- mencionó con un toque de picardía el brasileño, y lo que no pasó desapercibido para el vaquero fue la mirada asesina que la japonesa le lanzó.

-Bueno...gracias...joven Raimundo- contestó tímidamente ante el comentario.

-Te recomiendo Adi que no le hagas caso, Rai tiene la mala maña de dársela del muy hombre cuando apenas es un chiquillo...- con deje de molesta.

-¡Como dices!- gritó enfadado...

-¡Tal y como lo escuchaste!- le respondió.

-Ya chicos quédense tranquilos, miren que debemos ir al templo para contarle de todo al maestro- sirvió de intermediario el joven dragón de tierra

-Me parece bien Clay...- dijo la chica de cabellos negros, volteó a ver la chica recién conocida y le sonrió- disculpa...creo que el espectáculo está de más.

-No te preocupes por eso...

-Kimiko...por favor llámame por mi nombre de pila...nada de formalidades...-

-Eso también va con nosotros...- terció el brasileño, sonriéndole seductoramente a la japonesa, gesto que no paso por debajo de la mesa a la vista de halcón de Clay.

-Me parece bien...- les sonrió.

-Bueno queridos compañeros, creo que ya se ha hecho muy tarde, creo que sería bueno que nos fuéramos ya...- intervino el pequeño monje

-Me parece bien Omi...Dojo por favor-

-Como gustes Kim...- convirtiéndose en dragón- Monten ya...-

El viento se hacía cada vez más y más frío, el brasileño quien se encontraba de último tenía a la joven guerrera del fuego frente a sí, vio como la chica tiritaba un poco y decidió arriesgarse. La abrazó por detrás y la atrajo más a él para – de ese manera- darle un poco de calor. Consiguió darle mucho, pues la cara de la japonesa se tornó completamente roja. Igual que él. Ahora si que todo se estaba poniendo más claro a sus ojos, no había duda que Raimundo era su admirador secreto. Al menos dejemos que ella piense así.

-Saben ahora que me acuerdo, después de toco nadie se quedó con el Shen Gong Wu.

-Omi-san te refieres a eso...- dijo la chica de ojos oscuros sacando de su túnica la sortija.

-¿Cuándo la encontraste?- preguntó asombrado el vaquero

-Caminando por el túnel, buscando la salida, hace rato, me tope con ella, pensé que era de Kimiko...- dicho esto todos voltearon a ver a la mencionada quien se encontraba en brazos del brasileño, casi dormida. No dijeron nada, pero el rubio y la castaña se sonrieron de manera cómplice...


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas.. quiero disculparme x la demora pero x un tiempo tuve problemas para subr este archivo..no c..en fin...XD aqui les dejo una preguntita...como les gustaria la cosa..es decir KimRay..JackKim...oo AdiRay.. XP ohhh.. no c.. q opinan del ChaseAdi.. . no c..help me please..!...ahh espero que les gust est cap**

**V**

El sol salía en todo su esplendor por las montañas del lugar.

Se levantó rápidamente para prepararle un especial desayuno a la chica que tanto quería, pero fue su sorpresa encontrar a alguien más despierto, tal vez mucho antes que él. Se acercó a ella y la observó, su cabello caía sobre su espalda y la ropa del templo le quedaba bien. Lleva puesto una túnica roja, a la cintura una cinta negra, cayendo frente y detrás de su piernas parte de la prenda dejando así ver sus piernas de perfil los cuales llevaban una malla blanca.

-Buenos días Adi...- sonrío en moreno

-Buenos días para ti Raimundo...- dijo respondiendo a la sonrisa y volviendo a su tarea.

-¿Qué haces?- no se había movido de la puerta.

-Preparo el desayuno es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes después de haberme recibido- fijando su mirada en el aceite que llegaba a su punto- espero que les guste, es algo de mi tierra.

-Y...se puede saber que es lo que preparas- acercándose al mesón y viendo ahí alimentos un poco extraños para él- ¿a que hora estaba todo esto en el templo?-

-No seas tan ingenuo Rai, salí esta mañana con Dojo a buscar lo que necesitaba, ya te dije este desayuno es algo ya conocido y cotidiano en mi país...-

-Vaya te tomaste muchas molestias...no debiste hacerlo...-

-Es lo de menos... no más ayúdame y así terminamos esto más rápido ¿qué dices?- volteándose a verlo con sus ojos verde esmeralda, lo cuales, por alguna extraña razón, sacaron de lugar al brasileño.-

-Pues claro solo dime que hacer...- miro la mesa- y qué es todo esto...-

-Bueno aquí, estos son plátanos y solo tienes que freírlos, los de aquí se llama arepa...-

-¿Arepa?-

-Si..- le sonrío.

-Y de que está echa...-

-A pues estas preguntón ¿no crees?-

-Pues la curiosidad es grande- con sonrisa seductora

-Pues recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato...- dijo riendo con la cara de desconcierto del chico de cabellos castaños- Bueno están echas de harina, huevo, agua y sal...la mezcla es sencilla lo demás es amasar y ya...ponerlas a freír y comer...¿contento gato?-

-Miau...- contestó, tomando el delantal a su lado y empezando a freír, con cuidado...

-¿Sabes?...- mirando al chico que ponía las dichosas arepas a más de un metro de distancia del bol con aceite- sería más sencillo si te acercaras.

-Es solo que...te imaginas si mi cara llegara a quemarse mis admiradoras morirían de pesar y eso es lo que yo no quiero...

-Abajo esos humos Casanova mira que si algo te pasa mosca y el mundo se alegra...- dijo la castaña riendo...

-Gracias...espera que algo se me ocurra...- dijo acercándose al bol y a la chica..

-Pues mejor pones ya a trabajar ese brazo mira que no tardan en despertar todos...por cierto a que se debe que te hayas despertado tan temprano...-

-Pues quería preparar yo el desayuno...-

-De Kim... ¿no?- las mejillas del chico enrojecieron con fervor ante el comentario de su compañera y posiblemente maestra de cocina.- Qué a poco y ahora me equivoco...como ayer los vi tan acaramelados pensé que había algo raro entre los dos y te digo, y recalcó chico, que yo no soy la única, el mismísimo Clay me comentó un poco de la situación y pues eso del admirador secreto te va bien...-

-Verás siempre o mejor dicho desde que la vi me sentí atraído por ella, con el tiempo pues que más ¿no? Me enamore, y ahora un engendro de quien sabe donde planea quitármela con presentes y demás...te juro que lo mato...

-Deberías castrarlo...- lo dicho por la chica hizo que el moreno se pusiera de color blanco.

-Mejor tomo como nota no molestarte...-

-Mejor...- ambos rieron.

Se levantó, el reloj ya marcaban las nueve, vaya que había dormido. Observó su figura en el espejo, sus ojos estaban con rastros de sueño y sus cabellos se encontraban tan enredados que juraría ni un cepillo pasaría por ahí. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño el cual para su suerte estaba desocupado. Antes de entrar se asomo a los cuartos de sus compañeros y se dio cuenta que todavía el monje de estatura baja y el vaquero estaban todavía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sintió el agua bajar por su espalda. Se le hizo extraño el hecho de que el maestro Funk o el mismísimo Dojo no los hubiesen despertado temprano para continuar con sus entrenamientos. Ahora que recordaba, la noche anterior o mejor dicho en la madrugada habían llegado al templo, tal vez esa haya sido la razón de su descanso, el haber llegado tan tarde fue motivo para el maestro de dejarlos descansar.

Llegó al comedor y quedo asombrada, encima de la tabla había toda clase de platillos que le eran desconocidos pero de igual manera se le hacían apetitosos. Entró a la cocina y vio a la guardiana del dragón oscuro junto a Rai riendo y charlando animadamente. Por alguna razón se sintió molesta ante la situación, fue entonces cuando recordó que se había quedado dormida en los brazos del brasileño de regreso al lugar.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh...!- se escuchó un grito desde el comedor, lo que hizo que los cocineros voltearan y vieran a una japonesa de espaldas. Ambos se dirigieron a donde ella estaba y se encontraron con la lagartija verde con ojos en forma de corazón y con una chorro de baba mojando gran parte del piso del salón.

-Dojo ¿estás bien?- preguntó la venezolana.

-Y que no...esto es un sueño...- con ojos llorosos...-

-Que va Dojo...no más mira lo que Rai y yo preparamos, te digo y te recalco que no es un sueño por el hecho de la quemadura que se hizo el chico cuando pegaste el grito...de resto adelante sírvete y espero que te guste la comida...- dijo la chica sonriendo desde la puerta- lo mismo para ti Kim...espero que este comida te guste...-

-Gracias...- dijo la japonesa sonriendo y sentándose. Fue ahí cuando la castaña empujó al moreno para que le hiciera compañía a la chica. Lo que captó.

-Bueno chicos disfruten yo iré a levantar a los dos que quedan...por cierto Dojo y el maestro Funk...-

-Está en meditación...-

-Ya veo...¿se molestará si le digo que el desayuno ya está.?-

-Que va...- dijo tomando una tajada y , literalmente, tragándosela.

* * *

Se podía observar un grupo de mujeres rodeando un collar antiguo. Todas se encontraban en estado meditativo. El silencio se hacía presente...la chica las observaba oculta entre las sombras. Sus ojos azules se encontraban humedecidos, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Pronto las superioras empezarían a entrenar a la elegida para encerrar de nuevo al dragón de la oscuridad. Ya no le era desconocido lo que pronto ocurriría...fue entonces cuando entre todos sus pensamientos la voz de una mujer mayor se hizo presente.

-Alice es de muy mala educación espiar...-

-Lo...lo...yo lo se señora...- dijo temerosa mientras salía de su escondite.

-Necesitamos que vayas en busca de Adi, está en el templo de los guerreros Xiaolin- ordenó la mujer de cabellos plateados.

-Si señora...- dijo la chica encaminándose a la salida- Señora...¿la traigo?-

-No...solo dile que entrene...y que... tenga cuidado...-

-Si señora...- terminando de salir del lugar.

* * *

La chica observaba como los jóvenes dragones entrenaban arduamente. Se encontraba sentada bajo el árbol, frondoso, que se encontraba en el templo. En su regazo descansa un libro ancho, de portada oscura y con un cerrojo oxidado. A su lado derecho se encuentra a la lagartija durmiendo plácidamente.

Uno a uno los jóvenes iban mostrando parte de sus capacidades al mismo tiempo en que sus egos se iban elevando más. Fue entonces cuando se presentó un percance. El chico de cabellos rebeldes y el joven carente de los mismos empezaron a discutir. Como cosa rara, según lo que Dojo le había contado ese tipo de actitud era de lo más normal pues ocurría que ambos eran de un orgullo casi tan grande como el estómago del vaquero.

-¡Algún día desearás ser como yo!-

-¡Si claro...eso será cuando Clay se ponga a dieta!-

-Oye...- dijo el vaquero en defensa

-Chicos por que no se quedan tranquilos- intentó calmarlos la japonesa

-¡No te metas!- dijeron los dos al unísono para después unirse en una bola de puños, tierra e insultos.

La manipuladora del fuego se enojó y antes de darles una paliza que nunca olvidarían escuchó su nombre. El vaquero corría a ella con un hermoso paquete en sus brazos. No fue necesario que leyeran el paquete para saber, los presentes, de quien era. El brasileño paró en seco y vio de mala gana el dichoso obsequio mientras que la invitada sonreía ante esa escena.

-¿Es de tú chico?- pregunto la joven invitada acercándose al grupo

-Si...- dijo tímidamente

-¡Ábrelo Ya!- acercándose el pequeño niño de cabeza pelada.

-Claro...-

Unos ojos observaban la escena gustosos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras veía como sus manos empezaban a desatar el nudo. Un hermoso vestido color rojo escarlata. El flequillo baja desde la cintura y descansa en la rodilla derecha dejando semi-descubierto su pierna izquierda. La parte superior era de tiras con un pronunciado escote en la espalda. Bueno el vestido se vería perfecto en ella, claro siempre y cuando el momento fuera el preciso para usarlo. Se quedó ahí u rato más y luego sonrió tristemente.

-Lastima que no me ve más que como un enemigo...Kimiko...si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti..- dijo el genio del mal antes de irse del lugar.

La chica se quedó mirando como el joven de cabellos rojos se marchaba en el cielo, sonrió un poco y luego miró a la japonesa. Se preguntó en ese momento cuantas probabilidades existían para que ella mirara a Spicer como algo más..claro siempre y cuando el joven fuese tan atrevido como para decir su secreto. Después observo al brasileño, sus cabellos alborotados y su mirada altanera lo hacían atractivo y por lo mismo no se le hizo extraño que la japonesa gustase del chico..pero ahora que se declararan sus sentimientos era otra página de la historia.

-¡Oh vaya amiguita no te quiero ver con ese vestido puesto!- vocifero el vaquero- ¡Todos caerán como cerdos en un concurso de atraparlos!-

-¿Tú crees?- dijo la chica intimidada.

-Por supuesto...Kim ese vestido es una preciosura y no niego que te ha quedar bien...- dijo la chica de ojos oscuros.

-No lo creo..Adi tu tienes más cuerpo que yo...tal vez te siente bien...- viendo a la chica

-Que va... ese regalo es tuyo y te lo quedas ya verás que pronto llegará el momento de que lo uses por lo demás quédate tranquila...-

-Claro...voy a guardarlo...- dijo y se encaminó a su habitación.

Uno a uno los integrantes del grupo se dispersaron de manera que solo quedaron el dragón del viento y la joven sacerdotisa. La chica se acercó temerosa al brasileño y lo abrazo, por alguna razón tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Algo en la mirada verdosa del joven la indujo a hacerlo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de ser correspondida por él. Sus brazos la rodearon y la apretaron para cercarla más a él...sintió entonces su hombro derecho húmedo...las lágrimas del chico la conmovieron...

Tomó su rostro entre sus manso y seco sus lágrimas...le sonrió y le besó la frente en señal de cariño. Él por su parte sintió como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba bruscamente. La miró un rato y luego puso su rostro en su hombro seco...

-Creo que la estoy perdiendo...-

-Entonces haremos que la recuperes...-

* * *

Se paró de donde estaba y caminó un poco. Vio como los leones dormían y como la bruja pensaba cerca de la fuente. Suspiró y se encamino de nuevo a su cuarto, una vez allí se volvió a tirar en su silla... No había duda que a veces, ser malvado, era totalmente fastidioso...

-Vamos a ver que están haciendo los guerreros Xiaolin...- tomó un poco de arena y lo esparció en el piso, después de un movimientos se vio el templo de los guerreros y entre las imágenes alguien le llamó la atención... Sus cabellos eran desordenados en ese momento con el viento y sus ojos se encontraban centrados en el libro en su regazo... La vio un rato..sus ojos no dejaban la escena en paz y cuando vio como se paraba y empezaba a caminar... con su dedo índice empezó a dibujar la figura de la chica en el brazo de su silla...Necesitaba saberlo...y lo necesita con urgencia...- ¿cómo se llama...?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aqui dejo el sexto cap de este fic..y de verdad que le quiero dar mil gracias por leerlo y dejar los reviews.. es enserio..muchisimas gracias por animarme. **

**Este será el última cap de tranquilidad de los chcos, pues, ya todo se empezó a movilizar y es su deber empezar a actuar..òó y ya se me pone la cosa interesante.¡vivan las peleas!..oo En fin espero que disfruten d este capi.**

**VI**

Era extraño, las cosas como tal habían ocurrido con demasiada rapidez. No hacía mucho que ambas entrenaban arduamente para ser escogidas...Siempre sintió admiración hacia su compañera, pues, mostraba una sonrisa ante toda dificultad y daba lo mejor de si para demostrarle a las superioras que no era una molestia. Como todo, su mayor inconveniente era con Karen, una anciana de unos setenta y tantos años que para desgracia de la chica de ojos oscuros, no la dejaba ni respirar...

FLASH BACK

Se encontraban en las afueras del templo, en una planicie verdosa. Las dos chicas rodeadas de varios guerreros. Los mejores de la zona. Oscar, Rubén y Flavio eran amigos de las jóvenes. Cada quien tomó un arma y con ella en mano, se abalanzaron contra sus adversarias.

-Ahhh,..! grito la chica de cabellos negros..

-Alice!- poniéndose frente a su amiga y recibiendo el golpe...

-Adi estas bien...- preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Cómo crees?- volteándose a sonreírle- ¡Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar bien!-

-¡Ya dejen de hablar y recuerden que tenemos que entrenar!- sus cabellos dorados se encontraban revueltos por la suave brisa de acariciaba a todos los amigos, sus ojos azules observaban cariñosamente a ambas chicas, mientras que en sus labios carnosos se dibujaba lentamente una sonrisa. Ese era Flavio.

-¡Es verdad!...¡Vamos chicas!- al lado izquierdo del rubio se encontraba alentándolas un chico de cabellos negros y mirada grisáceo, tez clara y sonriente...conocido como la voz de la razón del grupo o mejor dicho Oscar.

-Bueno bueno...- se agachó y ofreció ambas manos a las chicas...- una para cada una, miren, que enserio, queremos continuar con esta pelea...- tan caballeroso como siembre Rubén, el mayor de todos, por lo que era conocido como el hermano mayor de los cuatro. Aunque no fuesen los lazos sanguíneos los que los unían los sentimentales hacían ese trabajo. Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro como el de Adi y de ojos negro.

-Gracias Rubén...- aceptando la ayuda del chico y levantándose- Alice si quieres no pelees...pero eso sí te quedas solita por que yo si le entro a la cosa...- viendo como su amiga se levantaba.

-Mejor me quedo y me pongo a leer...- viendo el libro al lado de sus cosas- La maestra me dejo mucho...

-Eso te pasa por floja...debiste leerlo hace tiempo...- encaminándose con los chicos

-¡No todos somos como tu Adi!- gritando y sonriendo.

La pelea se reanudó, los tres chicos deban lo mejor de si con cada movimiento y ella por su parte esquivaba y contraatacaba. Las risas, juegos y ofensas cariñosas siempre estaban presentes entre los cinco. Bajo el frondoso árbol la chica de cabello negro observaba gustosa a sus amigos. Pronto vio como el sol se cubría con las nubes y su sonrisa se entristeció...

FIN FLASH BACK.

Sonrió mientras recordaba las osadías y tonterías que hacían los cinco unidos. Era verdad, ahora que empezaban a venir a ella los tiempos pasados, se le hacía más notorio, no solo la falta que hacía ver y sentir el grupo completo sino también escuchar las risas y comentarios, tanto sarcásticos como amistosos de los chicos contra Adi. Era todo- esos momentos- perfecto... simplemente perfecto. Lo único que los hacía entristecer, si mal no lo recordaba, era el hecho de que al cumplir los dieciocho años, Rubén, debía marcharse y después de eso uno a uno los integrantes de aquel dulce y animado equipo se quedarían a su suerte.

Siguió caminando y se halló frente a una hermosa casa de paredes blancas y techo rojo, pensó que las personas que se resguardaban allí eran sumamente afortunadas. El calor de un hogar... nada en este mundo era más cálido que eso...una medre, un padre, hermanos... Levantó la cabeza al cielo y sintió como las gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro, sintió como algo se movia detrás de ella y volteó con rapidez

-¿Se puede saber quien eres?- preguntó el portador del cabello rojizo

-Me llamo Alice...disculpa...pero quien eres tú-

-Me llamo Jack Spicer.

Ahí estaba ella planeando como conseguir más Wus. Siempre que necesitaba pensar recurría al estanque del lugar, Chase no le había devuelto sus poderes a la totalidad ya que, según él, ella no era de confianza absoluta...si tan solo hubiese tenido sus habilidades le habría dado una lección. De nuevo recordó aquel chico de cabellera rojiza, si tan solo él siguiera bajo sus ordenes estaría todo más divertido. Luego recordó a la mujer gato, como la detestaba, siempre trabajando bajo horarios tontos y con sus gatos encima..¡si tan solo la hubiese podido golpear!..ya va..tenía un cuerpo sólido... anotaría en su agenda una posible visita..

Chase había salido..¿ adonde había ido? Solo salió y ya. Debería de decirle ese tipo de cosas, así, ella podría hacer de las suyas en ausencia del chico.

Hasta hacía poco todavía andaba por ahí como un fantasma antes de encontrarse con Chase y prácticamente rogarle para que la transformara de nuevo en una mujer de carne y hueso. Y menos mal que lo hizo. Pero ahora todo giraba en la interrogante..¿a dónde había ido Chase Young?

La tierra empezó a temblar...ahí estaba una pequeña lagartija de color negro moviéndose de a poco. Todavía le faltaba energía. Había pasado un mes entero desde que los monjes visitaron la cueva y lo alimentaran para que su crecimiento empezara. Dejo caer una piel vieja..así que después de todo la chica que se supone evitaría que él saliera lo que hizo no fue más que darle un poco de poder...sonrió

-Tal parece que dentro de poco estaré en óptimas condiciones...Guerreros Xiaolin prepárense..por que este dragón no es como su hermano...- riendo...

-¡Raimundo!- grito la chica de cabellos negros

-¿Qué!- preguntó el chico, que había echo ahora...

-Se puede saber por qué rayos no me dijiste que había llegado el correo...-

-Ahh...este..bueno...que iba a saber yo...además que podría traer de interesante el correo...- dijo defendiéndose.

-Como sea...avísame la próxima vez que llegue..- terminó la japonesa con un paquete en sus manos.

Caminó hasta su cuarto y después de verificar que estaba sola se dedico a abrir el paquete. Allí había un poema y unos listones carmesí. Se sonrojo..y más aún cuando leyó en una tarjeta aparte, algo que la sorprendió.

"_En la Guerra y en el Amor todo se vale, es por eso que me he decidido a quedarme contigo...Atte. otro admirador"_

¡Dos admiradores!...necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Fue entonces cuando pensó en su amiga, la joven guardiana. Corrió a más no poder por los pasillos del templo, cuando se encontró con el brasileño y el Vaquero

-¿a dónde vas con tanta rapidez?- preguntó interesado

-Has visto a Adi...-

-Creo que está con Omi en la sala de meditación...pero por qué tanta prisa...-

-Es por algo..bueno gracias...- dicho esto siguió su camino.

La vio perderse a toda velocidad, y fue entonces cuando calló en cuenta del papel que la japonesa llevaba en su mano derecha. Sonrió y vio al vaquero. Este por su parte entendió el mensaje, por fin el brasileño pondría cartas e el asunto. Dos admiradores secretos iban a hacer que la pobre Kimiko quedara loca, además de hacer revuelo entre ambos...es decir que empezaba entonces una pelea por el corazón de la chica, cada contrincante sin saber la identidad del otro pero con un fin en común...que ella sea solo para él...

Estando ahí los dos meditando el pequeño de cabeza redonda sintió la presencia de su enemigo, el antiguo amigo de Dashi y del maestro Monje Guang. Chase Young. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, ahí sobre una rama del árbol se encontraba su oponente. Con una mirada fría y calculadora y con su cabello oscuro meciéndose con el viento...Abrió los ojos y observó que el pequeño ya no estaba a su lado.

Se encaminó a la ventana para hacerle compañía al joven monje y vio a Chase, quien, desde la copa observaba al templo.

Pasaron dos meses más, con esto solo quedaban escasos treinta días para que el dragón oscuro por fin saliera a la luz. Los chicos andaban cada día con más entrenamiento encima. La japonesa aún desconocía la identidad de las dos personas que ocasionalmente le alegraban los días, aunque, el joven brasileño cada vez se encontraba más atento hacía ella, cosa que hacía que se sintiera muy afortunada y que su cariño creciera más por él.

Hacía ya un mes desde que Alice había llegado al templo. Su estadía donde Jack Spicer había cambiado el corazón del chico, pues, al estar con ella sus sentimientos fueron cambiando. Tal parece que el genio del mal se ha enamorado de alguien más, aún así los regalos al dragón del fuego no cesaban. Estando las dos amigas juntas se pusieron al corriente.

Pro fin, con el dragón de la oscuridad suelto y en plan de recuperar al cien por ciento sus poderes no le quedaba más opción que preparar el conjuro para sellarlo de nuevo- o tal vez- eliminarlo. El maestro Fung les había dado algunos libros sobre el conjuro, pero ambas ya lo sabían, pues, una de ellas sería el platillo principal.

Treinta días.

En ese escaso tiempo la vida de ellos estaría en la cuerda floja y todo por culpa de la chica de ojos oscuros...por culpa de la esencia que en vez de oprimir, liberó a lo que sería una gran amenazada, un dragón de mil quinientos años cuya fuerza fue encerrada por el maestro Dashi para evitar que el mundo corriera peligro, pues, con su hermano menor en los días de comer los Sheng Gong Wu era suficiente. El dragón verde, guía de los chicos era el menor de dos. Dohko era el mayor y era él quien tanto estragos hacía. El dragón Oscuro solo quería dos cosas...eliminar a su contraparte y tener el control de todo...

**Fin del cap 6..Les gustó.?**

**>Qué hará Dojo al saber que su hermano se ha liberado y que entre sus planes está eliminarlo?**

**>Los monjes lo permitiran?**

**>Jacks Spicer se decidirá..?**

**>En qué momento llegó Alice al templo?**

**Ahora los dejo a por cierto disculpen la demora..U**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos.. primero que nada les quiero dar mil gracias por leer el fic..y este capitulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que en algún momento se perdieron en el cap anterior...Y lo digo por que después de darle una leidita yo medio me perdí. Espero que les guste mucho.**

**VII**

Dashi...él lo había convertido en aquella estatua... bien tonto fue el mejor de los dragones xiaolin al pensar que él no saldría nunca, la bruja había escapado de su caja y ahora andaba por ahí en carne y hueso. Por qué no él. El más poderoso de los dragones y apuesto a su parecer no iba a hacer lo mismo. Le pareció divertido como todo había pasado...

Adi...

Ese era el nombre de la chica que lo había liberado desde un principio...sí, su cálido poder hizo que despertara de su sueño, creyó que lo que hacía era oprimirlo, cuando solo lo alimentaba más y ni hablar de los dragones de la actualidad. Todos ellos poseían un gran poder, no lo negaba, pero les faltaba un camino largo por recorrer y para cuando ya estuviese al cien por ciento repuesto lamentablemente ya no existirían.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de hacer una pequeña visita...- rió un poco- solo faltan ya escasos siete días...es una lástima que los dragones sean tan jóvenes...aunque mis dientes ansían es tener a mi querido hermano...Dojo tus días llegaron a su fin...-

* * *

Estaban todos entrenando, inclusive las dos invitadas. Alice y Adi peleaban contra los chicos, la primera contra el pequeñito redondo y la segunda por el contrario su oponente era el vaquero. El brasileño y la japonesa calentaban la pista con sus ataques cruzados. Por un momento los ataques cesaron, quedando ambos frente a frente, silencio y después...

-Vaya tal parece que Rai y Kim son la pareja ganadora- dijo el vaquero dejando de pelear.

-Así parece, aunque eso es algo que ya se sabía- riendo por lo bajo.

-Adi...es mi imaginación o ellos son cada vez más obvios..- mencionó Alice llegando a donde estaban el vaquero y la sacerdotisa.

-Eso si que es verdad...- dijo volteando a ver a su amiga- hermana.

Todos tomaron un descanso sólo para ver pelear a los guardianes del fuego y del viento. Inclusive el dragón verde y el maestro del templo se dieron la molestia de ir a ver tan intrincado e interesante encuentro. La chica recién llegada andaba contenta, pues, estaba de nuevo envuelta en un calor familiar. Hacía un mes todavía estaba con el genio del mal.

FLASH BACK

Ahí estaban los dos bajo la lluvia, la chica llevaba unas pocas horas en el lugar y él toda una vida. Cabellos rojos rebeldes, ropa negra y una mochila extraña, esa fue su presentación además del título de "joven genio del mal". Le permitió pasar un tiempo en su casa, pues, aunque se muestre agrio...en realidad no lo es. Al menos nunca lo fue con ella.

Lo acompaño por un tiempo y también descubrió su secreto.

Admirador de la joven dragón del fuego.

Le prometió no decir nada, inclusive una vez en el templo cumpliría su promesa. Una noche, la última que pasó en el lugar, observó la cara melancólica del chico. Y decidió acercarse.

-Jack...¿estás bien?- preguntó clavando sus ojos azules en los rojizos del chicos.

-Si...Jack Spicer siempre está bien...- dijo inflando su destrozaod ego. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes no diré nada... aunque yo pensé que tú no eras de esos...-

-Ella quiere a alguien más...- calló un momento, entonces pensó, es ese mes. El estar al lado de la chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules le había echo sentir algo, no era lo mismo que cuento estaba cerca de la japonesa, era algo más fuerte...Lo sabia. Pero prefería omitir un poco eso...pues pensaba que lo que le aferraba a Kimiko era algo sincero no una obsesión como muchas veces pensó.

-Pues entonces arriba corazones que de no ser ella para ti, encontrarás a alguien que si...- terminó y le dio en beso en la mejilla- muchas gracias por dejarme estar en tu casa un tiempo.

-De nada...- se volteó y la vio un rato, nunca antes una persona del sexo femenino le trataba como un ser humano...respetándolo... siempre era lo mismo con ella, lo hacía ver todo sencillo sobre todo cuando llegaba a la casa derrotado y malherido ella lo cuidaba y le levantaba el ánimo...así era ella..y así la quería..pero aún con todo eso, no sabía que era lo que por la chica de ojos azules sentía. – Vuelve cuando quieras...

-Lo haré..y de nuevo muchas gracias...-

A la mañana siguiente se fue.

Lo dejó de nuevo solo y derrotado, ahora, seguiría mandándole regalos y cartas de amor no correspondió a la guerrera del fuego, aunque en realidad no deseaba con mucho afán que ella las leyera; su corazón se debatía entre la confusión...la chica de los ojos azul zafiro lo había hecho ver muchas cosas...se sentía bien con ella y era tratado con respeto, como si fuese un ser humano, cosa que nadie hacía, ni siquiera la chica de los regalos...

Llegó al templo unos días después de partir de la casa del genio del mal. Se halló frente a un hermoso lugar, techos azules y paredes blancas, una pequeña fuente y un ambiente sumamente acogedor. El viento sopló y movió sus cabellos azabache, sonrió al oír las divertidas risas provenientes del interior del recinto. Se acordó un momentos de sus "hermanos", sintió tristeza y añoro.

-¡Alice!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas, se volteó y vio a su mejor amiga y hermana correr hacía ella, una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la chica de ojos marrones y el viento movía con rebeldía sus cabellos castaños oscuro -¡ Que bueno es volver a verte amiga!- Dijo abrazándola

-Digo lo mismo Adi...tenemos mucho tiempo desde que nos vemos...- dijo devolviendo el gesto.

FIN FLASH BACK

Fue así, como ambas se reunieron, mientras que las fuerzas de la oscuridad se hacían cada vez más y más fuerte.

Un resumen de las cosas en ese mes, fueron que, durante los entrenamientos, los monjes Xiaolin eran vigiados por más de un par de ojos atentos. Hannibal Roy Bean, Dohko y Chase Young, que estaba pendiente más de otras cosas que de los chicos. Una cosa de la cual había omitido, era le extraña cercanía que había entre la chica de ojos marrones y el chico de ojos ambarinos...

(N/A. A esta escritora loca...xX ama, adora y babea..ejem..¬¬ por Chase Young..jejeje así que esero que no les moleste que Adi...lo quiera..XD en fin...jejejeje...los dejo de fastidiar..)

FLASH BACK

Había pasado unos días después de que el joven bola de queso, observara por la ventana, junto a la chica de cabellos oscuros, a su antiguo "maestro". La chica se sintió un poco intrigada ante dicha presencia, y pues, él chichón de piso (N/A. Léase Omi..) miraba a su contrincante con cara no muy pocos amigos. Sinceramente pasaron unos pocos minutos de silencio, antes de que Chase se antojara de provocar al pequeñito.

-Se ve que no has mejorado mucho tus habilidades- con aire de superioridad, cosa que sin lugar a dudas molestó mucho el chico.

-He mejorado mucho- se defendió

-Omi...deberías tranquilizarte, dudo mucho que una pelea solucione todo...- intentó – en vano- calmar al chico de ojitos negros, ante la mirada atenta del ambarino.

-Oh vamos Omi... que no me ibas a dar una lección...- dijo con su típica tranquilidad, viendo a ambos chicos discutir un poco. El pequeño dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a tener una pelea con la persona que tenía al frente, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Volteó y se halló con una sonriente Adi.

-Omi...me dejas encargarme de esto...- con las mejillas un poco rosadas, la última vez que había peleado, había sido mucho tiempo atrás, antes de ser enviada a guardar al dragón que ahora rondaba por las tierras.

-¿Pero?-

-Es cierto, tengo mucho tiempo que no toco una espada, pero ahora que he estado aquí...- suspiro- me han dado ganas de volver a la lucha, al menos no tanto espiritual, sino también física...- le dio un beso en la mejilla al monje de estatura baja y le sonrió- me lo permites...

-Adelante..pero...- vio fijamente al contrincante de la chica- ten cuidado...Chase Young es un luchador excelente.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo caminando hasta quedar al frente del mencionado- Espero que no te molestes el que yo pelee contigo, se ve a distancia que con el que desear sostener una contiendo es con él...pero creo que me cedió el puesto...- le sonrió- Así...que mejor prepárate...- poniéndose en posición de batalla- Por que no pienso ser un oponente débil.

-Me parece interesante...- haciendo lo mismo- Empecemos...

Los dos dieron inicio a la pelea.

El primero en atacar fue Chase, una patada dirigida al estómago de la chica, la cual por suerte pudo esquivar con un gran salto y sobreponerse con una patada baja, lo que hizo que él se tambalease y perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Aprovechó el momento e intentó encestarle un puñetazo, pero lo detuvo con facilidad, y torció el brazo de la chica, hasta que ambos quedaran a escasos centímetros.

Un sonrisa nació entre ambos contrincantes.

Lo sorprendió zafándose ágilmente de su mordaza y dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el costado derecho. Respiró hondo. Atajó rápidamente otra patada, esta vez, directa a su cara, y terminó quedando encima de ella. Algo raro, le estaba pasando. Por primera vez en su vida, y por extraño e insólito que le pareciera, se estaba divirtiendo un poco. Se separaron bruscamente.

Sacó una espada. De empuñadura negra con una cinta rubí abrazándola. El filo de la cuchilla cegó un momento al espectador. Él por su parte, sacó algo muy parecido a la lanza de Guan. Muy bien. Ahora los dos estaban armados y estaban entrando en el calor de la batalla.

Para el momento en que el pequeño dragón del agua parpadeaba, la lucha entre ambos ya había empezado. Las cuchillas se unían en un estruendoso encuentro. Algo en esa pelea estaba renovando a la chica, ya no sentía aquella culpa...el dragón había despertado, por que así debió pasar. No existen coincidencias en este mundo, sólo existe lo inevitable. Y era así. Y los sucesos así lo habían demostrado, ese era su nuevo pensar y estaba en ella el tener que eliminar al dragón, con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos, aunque en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era una cosa...

Demostrarse que tan fuerte era.

Sintió el filo de la cuchilla en su cuello. En sus pensamientos Chase Young había aprovechado y la había acorralado. Estaba entre el árbol y el arma de su contrincante. Si tomaba una decisión, debía ser rápida. Vio las ramas...y luego lo vio a él. Sonrió...si...pero con burla...leyó en ese gesto tan sarcástico un... "¿Es todo lo que tienes?"... cerró los ojos y lo vio directamente..."Esto es lo que tengo", respondió con osadía, mientras incrustaba la espada en el tronco del árbol y se poyaba en ella para alcanzar un rama, girar velozmente y quedar detrás de él...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así había empezado una "amistad" con él. Casi siempre se veían a las afueras del templo, cuando el sol caía y la luna yacía impecable y reluciente en el firmamento. Empezó, poco a poco, a sentir algo por él, casi inexplicable, es decir, apenas y lo estaba conociendo y sentía –con solo verlo- como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Pisó tierra y se acordó que, bajo el árbol, se hallaba ella esperando con ansias al ex amigo de Dashi y Guan.

-Debe ser muy interesante lo que piensas...- quedando frente a ella- Hace tiempo que llegué y no te habías percatado de eso...-

-Es solo... que me acordé de algo- sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?- sentándose a su lado y viendo al frente

-Pues, en como empezó esta extraña amistad...- sonriendo un poco y viéndolo- No lo tomes a mal, pero según recuerdo yo... tú sólo querías pelear con Omi...

-Y terminamos así...- cortó la frase de su compañera

-Exacto... ¿no se te hace raro?. – fijando sus orbes oscuras en el chico que tenía a su diestra

-Quizás...-

-Seco...siempre eras tan seco, me gustaría ver...se calló un momento y suspiró, fijo su vista en un pequeño río que pasaba frente a ellos, y simplemente, esperó que el viendo acariciara su rostro- Una sonrisa sincera en tu rostro. Sé a la perfección que no te conozco lo suficiente, pero me doy cuenta de que eres alguien con un gran corazón, lo sé...No hay mal que dure mil años...-

-...- se quedó viéndola, era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a él con...¿cariño, sí, eso era. Nunca antes se había sentido así, y por muy extraño que le pareciera le gustaba. Verla. Sentirla cerca. La soledad, con ella, no valía...

-Me tengo que ir Chase...- suspiró- Es muy tarde y tengo que dormir un poco, falta una semana para que todo empiece y tengo miedo. Mucho. .- Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en brazos de su compañero llorando.

* * *

El sol resplandecía y ahí se encontraba su figura. Ondeante y azabache. Miró un largo rato el movimiento de los jóvenes. Sintió, en esos momentos, deseos de bajar y hacerlos pedazos. Pero respiró hondo. Disfrutaría mucho eso, pero, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Un ejemplo era ir a ver a sus queridos amigos...Al igual que estaban los dragones xiaolin, existían sus contrapartes. Agua, Fuego, Tierra y Viento. Cuatro demonios de un nivel muy superior al de los jóvenes actuales. Si...era verdad, las cosas iban a ser divertidas.

Antes que nada, debía encargarse de otra cosa, Hannibal Roy Bean. Si. Ese fríjol había causado que Dashi, si ese inútil dragón no se hubiese enterado y ahora todo sería diferente. Bueno eso era lo de menos, al fin y al cabo, ahora él estaba vivo y dispuesto a terminar lo que hace mil quinientos años había empezado.

Sintió algo extraño. Una presencia serena y tranquila en la cercanía del pasto verdoso. Volteó su cabeza y se dio cuenta, que no muy lejos del lugar donde se hallaba estaba ella. Si. La persona a la cual debía darle las gracias, claro eso lo decía con un deje de Sarcasmo. Después de todo fue esa chica quien lo despertó y alimentó por todo ese tiempo. Todo le pareció de nuevo divertido. ¿Por qué no darle una visita?. Se sintió un poco excitado ante la idea de ver la cara de horror de ella, pero se contuvo. Tal vez en otra ocasión, en esos momentos tenía más cosas que hacer. Tenía que despertar a ciertos colegas.

Voló hasta uno de los picos de la milenaria China. Ahí yacían los cuerpos rocosos de sus antiguos camaradas. Demonios. Mil quinientos años después serían despertados, el poder de ellos junto al suyo haría que el mundo temblase. Sonrió. Y se dispuso a liberarlos.

* * *

-Muy bien, como ya saben jóvenes guerreros a partir de hoy nos queda una cosa por hacer- hizo pausa y observó con gran orgullo a las personas frente a él- Y eso es esperar. Sí. Nos queda muy poco tiempo y las fuerzas del mal no tardarán en atacar. Todos- pasó una mirada por los cuatro dragones Wudai- Se han vuelto muy fuertes y esto también va con ustedes dos- Posando sus ojos en Alice y Adi.

-Muchas gracias maestro Fung- dijo la chica de ojos castaños y cabellos del mismo color- Pero hay algo que les tengo que decir chicos...-

-Adi...- viendo a su amiga preocupada- ¿se los vas a decir?

-Yo creo que deberías esperar un poco más...- optó por mencionar Dojo, recibiendo- una cálida sonrisa de la chica

-Prométanme algo por favor-

-Adelante, sabes que haremos cualquier cosa por ti...- dijo el brasileño con cierto deje de coqueteo, cosa que no agradó a la japonesa-

-Rai...la cosa es que, una vez que la pelea haya empezado, prométanme nunca intervenir a la hora de que me toque pelear...- mirándolos a todos seria

-Pero...¿por qué?- preguntó el pequeño bola de queso

-¡Sólo háganlo!-

-Está bien pequeña vaquera...- sacándose el sombrero y poniéndoselo a la chica de ojos castaños- Prometemos no involucrarnos en tu pelea...-

-¿Todos?-

-Todos...- respondieron al unísono los dragones del viento, agua, fuego, tierra y la chica de los ojos azules

-Gracias...- les sonrió

* * *

Vamos...vamos...se dijo a sí mismo el chico de los cabellos rojizos. Ante él un hermoso regalo deslumbraba, un moño rosa pálido se alzaba sobre la caja. En su interior, un hermoso oso de felpa junto con apetitosos chocolates esperaban – con ansias- que su dueña lo abriese. De algo estaba seguro el joven genio del mal, y eso era que esta vez el obsequio sería para la joven de ojos azules...

La única chica que lo trataba como alguien importante. Que le sonreía y mostraba afecto. Alguien que no sólo lo hacía sentir bien, sino también, hacía latir a mil su corazón. Amor. Sí, eso era lo que una vez llegó a sentir por la guerrera xiaolin del fuego- o al menos eso pensó-

Colocó una tarjeta y salió a mandarlo por correo. No tenía el valor suficiente para dárselo de frente...y estaba seguro que el brasileño aprovecharía y tomaría ventaja de todo, después de mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía por la japonesa, y aunque al principio le dio envidia, ahora eso era lo de menos. Sonrió. Vio al cielo despejado y recordó a Alice. Deseó volverla a ver.

-Espero que estés bien...-

* * *

Anduvo un rato por el lugar. Se acercó a su silla favorita y vertió arena en el piso. Vio a la castaña por largo rato. Era extraño como aquella chica lo hacía cambiar, con sólo verla se calmaba con facilidad, inclusive dejó de pensar en Omi como un adversario. Simplemente quería y ansiaba el anochecer para ir a verla y hablar con ella.

Hacía poco, mientras una de sus pláticas se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró. Él no supo que hacer al principio, sentía las lágrimas resbalar por su armadura y el cuerpo de ella buscando su calor. Después de un rato la envolvió en sus brazos. La abrazó. La última vez que había abrazado a alguien había sido mil quinientos años atrás. Y ahora ella llegaba como si nada y le revivía sentimientos que pensó, por ser del lado Heylin, que nunca más serían propios de él.

Pero se equivocó.

No dudó dos veces en preguntarle el por qué de todo. Y entre sollozos se enteró del destino que le aguardaba a ella. Una pelea. Bien y mal. Un sacrificio.

Se paró y fue hasta el estanque. Allí se encontraba la bruja. Le miró.

-Vamos a participar en esa pelea...- dijo más como orden que como cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué?- algo aturdida- estas loco, los dragones son más fuertes...

-No me interesa, simplemente participaremos y ya...-

-Dudo mucho que necesiten nuestra ayuda- cortó

-Hace poco Dohko vino a verme...- vio a la bruja amenazadoramente- Nos espera mañana temprano frente al templo...la peleara dará inicio...¡Y punto final!-

* * *

El sol resplandecía y frente al templo varias figuras eran iluminadas, poco a poco, por el sol naciente. Cuatro personas con capas, un dragón negro en su tamaño real. Y después de un minuto, Chase Young y Wuya, junto con Hannibal Roy Bean. Los tres últimos vieron de arriba abajo a los acompañantes de Dohko. Sabían quienes eran, pero era la primera vez que se hallaban frente a ellos.

-Bueno, pensé que nunca iban a llegar...- viéndolos- Es u placer que hagan parte de mi batallón.

* * *

La japonesa se levantó, vio el regalo que tenía al frente y sonrió. Todo había empezado con un admirador secreto y ahora estaban en medio de una pelea. Sonrió y abrió el obsequio. Brillaba en su mano una hermosa cadena de oro, en el medio una dije de corazón. Un relicario.

-Kimiko ya están afuera el maestro Fung...- se quedó sin habla al ver a la chica. Observaba la cadena que le había comprado. No sabía si admirarla hasta la eternidad o decirle lo que sea que fuese a decirle...El vaquero lo sacó de sus pensamientos e interrumpió su "meditación".

-Chicos el maestro Fung nos llama...ya está por empezar la pelea...-

-Si Clay...- dijo la japonesa poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar- ¡Vamos Rai!- sonriéndole y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Si...- atinó a decir antes de seguirlos hasta la entrada...

**No se ustedes, pero a mi parecer este es el primer capitulo largo que hago a lo largo de mi historia... Y ahora la pelea empezó...òó se puso interesante... Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos.. primero que nada, quiero dar unas disculpas por la demora del Cáp..enserio..aquí se los dejo y espero que les guste. **

**VIII**

La pelea dio inicio.

El primero en atacar fue el dragón oscuro quién se abalanzó sobre su hermano. Los dragones se dirigieron a los cielos y allí empezó su combate hasta el final. Por otra parte, cada quién fue contra su contraparte. Las jóvenes invitadas también fueron a pelear.

-Vamos a ver que tan fuerte eres...- dijo la bruja viendo a la chica de ojos y cabellos oscuros.

-Me parece bien Bruja..-

-Es un halago...- dijo sonriente

-Ja...si te hubiese dicho otra cosa sería un insulto- empezando a pelear con ella

-Bueno..será muy divertido derrotarte- lanzando una patada a la chica

-Eso va a ser un problema...- esquivando la patada y encestándole un golpe en un costado- Por que yo también tengo pensado ganarte...

Por otra parte la chica de ojos azules observaba lo que sería su oponente. El hombre de armadura y ojos ambarinos. Si. Chase Young. Pensó que si su amiga se encargara de él, sería mucho más sencillo, no se sentía capacitada para esa pelea. Suspiro y lo vio un momento. Eso era...

Mientras tanto la guerrera de fuego se enfrentaba con un chico. Si. Un joven – nada feo- de ojos rojos y cabello negro. Ambos peleaban a todo dar. Patadas. Gritos. Puños. Ambos daban lo mejor de sí para ganar.

-No peleas nada mal...- dijo limpiándose la boca- Dime...¿cómo te llamas?-

-Kimiko...y tú tampoco peleas mal...- sonriendo un poco..-

-Ya veo...sabes...será una lástima tener que matarte...- suspira resignado- Eres muy bonita..-

-Sigamos peleando...- un poco sonrojada.

Ambos volvieron a la pelea. La chica cayó y él saltó encima, peor antes de que la pudiera tocar, fue golpeado por una serie de patadas...

El pequeño calvo miró molestó a su oponente. Un chico de estatura alta, cabello rubio y ojos púrpura. La razón del enfado del pequeñín, era las burlas de su contrincante.

-¡Te demostraré que soy más fuerte que tú!- grito lleno de cólera- ¡El tamaño no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza!-

-Eso está por verse Omi- alzando un puño- ¡¡¡AGUA!

-¡¡AGUA!- _"Voy a ganar...demostraré que nosotros somos más fuertes..."_

Tierra contra Tierra.

Una hermosa mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro observaba divertida a su contrincante. El vaquero no sería capaz de ganarle, pues, él no golpeaba a las mujeres, y esa caballerosidad, sería su perdición.

-Vaya, vaya... entonces no tocas a las mujeres..- acercándose al joven guerrero y viéndolo seductoramente

-No señorita...yo soy un caballero..- empezando a sudar.

-Ya veo...- acercándose más al chico.- Entonces ¿cómo harás cuando te cases?-

-Señorita...- estaba sumamente sonrojada y nervioso- Esas cosas son distintas...-

-No..no lo son...Es una lástima, pero tendré que matarte- Al terminar la frase, el joven sintió el filo de una cuchilla incrustarse poco a poco en su espalada. Trató de gritar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos...y por más que no quisiera hacerlo...

-¡¡TIERRA!- gritó lo más que pudo y un pilar separó a la mujer del chico- Lo siento mucho señorita...pero mi misión está de por medio...-

-Kinara...-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Me llamo Kinara chico- guiñándole un ojo- Y así me gusta más...

Abalanzándose sobre el vaquero...

-Eres fuerte dragón- dijo un hombre de cabellos morados y ojos negros.

-Lo mismo digo que tu...- respondió el brasileño

-¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué?-

-Es una lástima que tengas que morir...todos ustedes...- sonrió con malicia y le encestó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, lo que dejo sin aire al brasileño.- Son fuertes lo admito- Dándole una patada- Pero necesitamos que estén fuera de esto...son unos estorbos- Lanzando otra patada...

El maestro Fung estaba peleando contra el fríjol. Ambos eran buenos en las artes marciales, por lo que uno no sabría decir quién iba a la cabeza. Patadas..Puñetazos...Uno que otro ruido..y de vuelta a lo mismo. No había transcurrido mucho desde el amanecer y ya todos estaban envueltos en la batalla que ponía a juego sus vidas..

-No entiendo...- dijo el dragón verde.

-No te hagas Dojo- embistiendo a su hermano- Siempre fuiste el favorito. Dashi te consentía...-

-Si lo que querías era eso...pudiste decírmelo...-

-¡¡NO SEAS IDIOTA DOJO!- Viendo enojado al dragón verdoso- ¡¡ LO UNICO QUE DETESTO DE TI ES TU BUENA VOLUNTAD!

-No entiendo...por qué las cosas tienen que ser así...-

-¡¡SI NO PELEAS MATO A UNO DE LOS ELEGIDOS!-

-¡¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO HAGAS!- Dijo enseriándose- ¡¡SI LOS TOCAS TE MATO!-

-Así me gusta hermanito...- lanzando una bola de fuego- Ponte bravo...moléstate..así nuestra pelea será mejor...

-Aquí sólo hay espacio para un dragón..y ese soy yo...-

-No..te equivocas de nuevo, tú morirás junto con los fastidiosos de allá.

-Eso está por verse...-

La bruja y la sacerdotisa estaban enfrascadas en su combate.

-Maldición- levantándose con un poco de dificultad. Había recibido un golpe en el estómago y eso la dejó sin aire.

-Tan poco resistes- dijo acercándose a ella

-Ya quisieras...- levantándose- No es ni la mitad...-

-Bueno...avisa cuando te canses...- sarcásticamente- Así será más fácil vencerte

-¡¡Cállate!- lanzando un golpe el cual la bruja lo escapó.

Pasaron los minutos

Las horas...

La pelea entraba a lo que sería, su final.

Sangre.

Cansancio.

Todos los guerreros. Sin excepción, estaban agotados.

Los guerreros oscuros reconocen la fuerza de sus oponentes, igual pasa con la bruja y el fríjol. Los únicos que no se han detenido son los dragones, quienes, desde el cielo, siguen su lucha.

Ya todas las miradas se posan en ellos.

Un grito de dolor rasgó el cielo, seguido de un risa triunfante.

El dragón verde estaba herido. La sangre caía a chorros y su rostro mostraba cólera.

-Tal parece que no eres tan fuerte...- volando hasta su hermano- Mil quinientos años y no has entrenado..eres débil...

-No lo soy...-

-Oh... vamos...- dándole un latigazo con la cola. El dragón cayó al suelo.

-¡Dojo!- gritaron los elegidos, al ver caer a su amigo. Los chicos corrieron hasta dar con el dragón.

-Lo siento chicos...soy demasiado débil- se disculpó

-No digas eso, eres el dragón más fuerte- lo animó el chico de cabello rebelde.

-Es verdad..estamos contigo, no estas solo- el enanito

-Muy bien..entonces, un ataque todos juntos, será más que suficiente- dijo la japonesa

-Chicos...-

Las dos sacerdotisas se vieron un poco y luego asintieron. Se acercaron al grupo y observaron a todos con tristeza.

-Sólo debilítenlo-

-¿Cómo?- dijo el vaquero

-Sé muy bien qué hacer para detenerlos...sólo debilítenlos...- dijo escondiendo sus ojos

-Muy bien, ya escucharon..- alentó el pequeño.-

-¡Si!- los guerreros más el dragón.

Y de esa manera, fueron a reiniciar y a ganar el combate.

-Esos mocosos son más fuertes de lo pensaba- dijo la mujer del grupo.

-Si tienes razón Kinara- dijo el joven de ojos púrpuras.

-Bien, bien...- se levantó el chicos de ojos rojos- tú hermana sigue tratando de seducir a ese vaquero sobre alimentado, yo me encargaré de la linda chica..y ustedes dos, ya saben su parte- empezando a rotar su hombro derecho- Tú- dirigiéndose al dragón- No se supone que te desharías de tu hermano al primer ataque. Si me lo preguntas, tienes más problemas que nosotros, así que más te vale que lo saques del camino, sino, yo mismo te matare...- apuntándolo con su mano, como si fuere un arma- no me costará mucho y lo sabes...- sonriendo.

-Tú también has tenido inconvenientes con esa chica, deja de estar pensando en otras cosas y véncela ya- dijo defendiéndose Dohko

-Lo que haga yo no te interesa dragón- mirándolo seriamente- soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, y sólo estoy jugando con ella...-

-Claro...- lanzando un poco de fuego- como sea es hora de continuar..

Lanzó una patada al abdomen de su contrincante, pero este atajó la pierna de la chica y la lanzó contra una roca cercana. Un poco de sangre salió de la cabeza de la japonesa, pero eso no le importo. Se levantó y corrió hasta donde estaba el chico y le dio un puñetazo, lo esquivó y luego aprovechando el momento, dio una patada al ras del suelo tumbando al chico de ojos rojos y luego haciendo una voltereta de fuego encima del chico.

Ambos, se separaron y limpiaron un poco la sangre chorreante.

-No está nada mal...casi peleas como un hombre...- dijo el chico

-Es extraño- sonríe- Yo iba a decir lo mismo de ti-

Reanudan la batalla. Esta vez, la chica es la que esquiva y ataja golpes, para después devolverlos y darlos certeros. En un momento, el chico hace una bola de fuego y la japonesa lo imita. Ambos empiezan a concentrar todo el poder de su elemento, comprimiéndolo y haciendo de él una pequeña esfera...después de unos segundos ambos la sueltan hacia su contrincante...

El pequeño estaba respirando muy agitadamente. En el costado derecho se observaba una herida tapada por la mancha de sangre, como mínimo poseía dos costillas rotas y un brazo severamente lastimado. El rubio no estaba en mejores condiciones, en su brazo derecho tenía una cortada que dejaba ver el hueso, además de que sus piernas estaban llenas de magulladuras y su tórax manchado completamente de sangre.

-Hemos durado todo un día en esta batalla...- dijo el dragón del agua maligno.

-Y todavía no llego a comprender los motivos...- completó el pequeño..

-Bueno..a continuar...- alzando su brazo izquierdo y haciendo que el agua tome forma de cuchilla.

Omi, no se queda atrás y lo imita. Ambos corren y empiezan una batalla de espadas.

Se acerca a él con gran velocidad. Logra encestarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder y escupir un poco de sangre. Sube la mirada y ve el filo de una cuchilla cernirse sobre él, rueda hacia la derecha y esquiva, por muy poco, el ataque. Se levanta y con sus manos al frente, invoca una ráfaga de viento que hace que su oponente se estrelle de lleno contra una roca, haciéndola partir en cientos de pedazos.

-El niño está molesto...- dice con sorna

-Cállate..y terminemos con esto..- abalanzándose sobre el chico de ojos negros.

Lazó una patada, pero la esquivó. Recibiendo en una mínima fracción de segunda un golpe. Vio la cuchilla de la espada del de cabello morado bañada en un líquido rojizo, después sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Llevó su mano y su vista hacia la zona hallándose con una cortadura profunda y sangre.

-Maldito...- lanzando una mirada llena de odio.

La mujer sonreía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al vaquero en el suelo. El pelear con un hombre que no lastima mujeres era un poco aburrido. Se agachó y puso entre sus manos el rostro del rubio. Por un momento se le hizo simpático, pero no era ni el lugar ni la fecha y eso era una lástima. A final de cuentas, debía matarlo y eso no le hacía la misma gracia. Si bien, había matado a muchos hombres, esta vez, le era distinto. Algo en el vaquero le era adorable y no tenía ganas de descuartizarlo.

Sintió Como el rubio despertaba y la observa, bueno, intentaba observar algo que no fuese los pronunciados pechos de la mujer. Se sonrojó un poco y se levantó rápidamente.

-Siento mucho esto señorita...peor no me queda otra opción...¡¡WUDAI CRATER TIERRA!- levantando grandes bloques de tierra y lanzándolos contra la mujer.

-Así que ahora vas a pelear- parándose y viendo fijamente a los ojos del chico- Entonces manos a la obra- empezando a correr en dirección a él.

Lanzó un patada y el vaquero la esquivó. Y para sorpresa de todos, el joven la golpeó haciéndola estrellarse con un árbol...

La bruja estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Sus piernas y brazos habían sido inmovilizados por un conjuro sumamente fuerte. Frente a ella la figura de la chica de ojos y cabello oscuro era acompañada por la chica de ojos azules. La primera llevaba en sus manos un libro grueso y viejo, a la vez de una mirada triste y lágrimas asomándose. Se volteó y sonrió a su amiga.

-Por favor... no dejes que nadie intervenga-

-Adi..yo...- a punto de llorar- y ¿Chase?-

-Está inconsciente- sonrío un poco- Por favor Alice...

-Lo haré...- llorando

El dragón negro caía en picada al suelo. A lo largo de su cuerpo, se observaban rasguños, cortaduras, quemaduras y sangre. Al caer, dio contra varias ramas para terminar en una roca. Desde el cielo, su hermano menor lo observaba con melancolía. Nunca antes había peleado, y nunca imaginó que su hermano intentaría matarlo. Bajó y se poso a un lado de su contrincante.

-Dohko...-

-Ya cállate- dijo mientras se levantaba- Ni creas que con esto, dejarás de ser una molestia...-

-...-

-Hace mil quinientos años, Dashi, fue quién me aprisionó en aquella maldita roca...- mientras buscaba con la mirada algo- Ahora esa mocosa piensa hacer lo mismo...

-¿Quién?-

-La misma chiquilla que me protegía-

-¿Adi?-

-Es una lástima que su poder no sea lo suficiente como para que sobreviva...-

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-Si hermanito, la chica usará el mismo hechizo que Dashi, sólo que esta vez no habrá sobrevivientes- soltó un risa- No vez, Dojo, todo termina aquí, la mujer esa va camino a acabar con su patética existencia mientras que tu y yo conversamos. Es una lástima, lo admito, poseía mucha capacidad, pudo llegar lejos de no ser...

-Por ti...-

-¿Cómo hermanito?-

-Por ti...es por tu culpa que todo esto ha ocurrido. Por tu maldita culpa mis elegidos están lastimados. Por tu culpa...por tu codicia sin sentido, todos están peleando sin motivo...- enfurecido el dragón se levantó y quedó a uno metros encima de su hermano- Si alguien te mata ese será yo...- haciendo su cabeza para atrás en señal de lanzar una fuerte esfera de fuego-

-Veamos si eres capaz...-

El cielo se oscureció repentinamente, dejando a todos los peleadores quietos, al pendiente de lo que acontecería...Un extraño trueno partió el firmamento, dejando como estela los sollozos de una persona...Uno a uno los dragones servidores de las tinieblas fueron tomando un color grisáceo...

Calló precipitadamente.

Y su hermano no pudo alcanzarlo.

Hecho añicos en el suelo, estaba Dohko...

**Ahora... la pelea no estuvo muy buena. Pero fue lo que pude escribir..Kenryu como le haces para escribir peleas tan interesante, lo haces parecer fácil..T-T y eso no lo es. Pues, este es el penúltimo capitulo. Como la pelea ya finalizó hacer el epilogo no será complicado. **

**Muchísimas gracias a Palin Mounet, Devlain, Raven Vidaurreta, Gotichgirl, sky d por sus reviews.. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Epílogo**

Un niño de cabello negro rebelde y ojos verdosos corría a gran velocidad, el objetivo eran los tibios brazos de su madre. Al llegar, la mujer de ojos azules sonrió tiernamente y depositó un beso en la frente del infante. Su esposo miraba la escena complacido y gustosos.

-Bueno, pequeño, es hora de que te vayas a dormir- dijo el hombre acercándose al chico.

-No es justo. ¡Mamá!- protestó.

-¡Satoshi Pedrosa haz caso a tu padre!- dijo la mujer

-Los adultos siempre se ponen de aliados- haciendo puchero- ¡No es lo justo!-

-Correcto- el hombre tomó al niño por el tórax y lo cargo- Lo justo es que un niño de siete años se vaya a dormir, o si no, no verá a sus tíos mañana.

-¿Tío Omi?-

-Y tío Clay- dijo su madre.

-Correcto- dijo el hombre, bajando al niño- Bueno a la cama.

-¡Si!- dijo el infante, dando un beso a sus padres y corriendo a su cuarto.- ¡Buenas noches!-

-¡Igual!- viendo por donde se había ido el pequeñín.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, antes de darse un suave beso en los labios.

-Te amo Kimiko-

-Y yo a ti Raimundo-

&&&&&&&&&

La pequeña de cabellos rojos y ojos azulados lloraba, mientras que su compañero de juego hacía lo mismo. Ambos escuchaban atentos, la historia que sus tíos contaban. El vaquero sonrió y cargó al a chica, lo mismo hizo el chico de cabeza de queso.

-Tranquilos chicos- dijo Omi, con Satoshi en brazos- Pequeños dejen de llorar.

-Pero...- la pequeña no pudo seguir, porque enseguida rompió en llanto-

-¡Alice, Jack!- dijo el vaquero-¡ Help!-

No tardaron mucho los padres de la niña en tranquilizarla. Después de eso, los infantes del grupo se quedaron dormidos, dejando a los adultos hablar con más tranquilidad.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto- dijo la mujer de ojos azules.

-Alice...- dijo su esposo- Tranquila..- tomándole la mano.

-Es verdad, si estamos aquí, es por que hace ya diez años que todo eso pasó.

-Adi...no puedo creer que ella hiciera eso-

-Si...- dijo el vaquero- Nunca pensé que esa chica llegara a tanto. Lo único malo fue que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo.

-De no haber sido así...- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la casi hermana de la chica. Su esposo la abrazó y besó tiernamente.

-Tranquila...-

-No te preocupes...el maestro Fung, me dijo hace poco en una carta, que por allá las cosas están bien. La tumba de Adi, está en perfectas condiciones, alguien se encarga de limpiarla y cuidarla.

-Chase- dijo la japonesa viendo a su esposo- Rai, tú crees que sea él.

¿Quién más?- dijo el monje de cabeza de queso

-Eso es verdad...-

La reunión continuó y entre risas. El motivo no era otro que el aniversario de la muerte de la chica. Ya habían pasado diez años de eso, y cada uno de los integrantes del grupo siguió con su vida normal...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Papá...- dijo la chica desde el umbral.

-Si pequeña- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a su hija desde el mueble-

-¿Tú me diste esto?- mostrando la caja en sus manos-

-No- respondió él con una sonrisa.

-Entonces... ¿quién?- dijo pensativa la adolescente de cabellos rojos y ojos azules.

-Tal vez tengas un admirador secreto...-

**Quiero dar muchas gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron este fic.**

**Está demás decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Y pues, de verdad, es la primera vez que hago una historia tan larga...y tan complicada...pero me da un gusto inimaginable, el saber que conté con muchos lectores...y que di un granito de arena a que esta sección creciera más.. **

**De nuevo..mil gracias...**

**.:Guaduchi:.**


End file.
